Iron Justice
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: A miscalculation teleports Tony, not between distances, but dimensions instead! A dimension full of DC heroes to be exact! Once there, Lex Luthor gains some inspiration from Tony's armor. To make things worse, he later learns about Tony's Extremis, the power to control machines with your mind, and decides to experiment with that power. Good thing DC has Tony and his friends here.
1. Teleport

**A/N: Another idea of mine that came up to me when I was bored. I don't own anything, obviously. It would be cool if I did.**

**Chapter 1**

In the ancient temple used as an armory for high-tech armor stood the red shirt wearing, blue jean wearing, and 20 year old man himself; Tony Stark.

Ever since the alien invasion, Tony has been trying to upgrade the mark 2 armor was successful in completing one thing; increased battery life. But he wasn't going to stop there. Now that the worry of evil weapon manufacturers, evil rivals, and evil F giving teachers were out of his mind, he could focus on one of the things he's always wanted to do; teleport. Yes teleportation. And it's been dream since he first saw the Mandarin teleport right in front him. He nearly got a heart attack when that happened. Maybe he could do the same to his enemies?

Sadly, all his friends and family were too busy doing their own work. Pepper was in training to become an FBI agent, and pretty soon a S.H.I.E.L.D agent; Rhodey and his mom were having dinner at some fast food restaurant so Rhodey can convince Roberta that he's as safe as he can be when he's War Machine; Howard Stark was working on a different technology in the Stark Industry building; Hawkeye and Black Widow were either on a secret mission or on a date together; Hulk was busy doing whatever he was doing in some random part of the world; and there was no way Tony was gonna call in Black Panther because he can be a little unfriendly sometimes.

To sum it all up, he was alone. No mother; no brother, not even an uncle. All alone.

But when he's finished typing in the program for the teleportation ability that the mark 2 armor now has, he won't be alone. A quick teleport could bring him to a friend's house and maybe even the moon! Not that he would go to the moon but maybe when he was bored.

He clapped his hands, now finished after long hours of doing nothing but typing. "Finally!" he shouted triumphantly, "Time to test this baby out!"

Using the newly improved Extremis 2.0, a new power that now lets him gain access to some level of alien technology, he called to his armor. Red and yellow plates of iron flew to him, clinging onto his body. The finishing touch was the yellow mask spawned over his face.

Everything around him became orange with the armor's visual screen onlin

_Welcome to the Mark 2 armor, Anthony Stark, _the robotic female voice said to him, _What would you like to do today?_

Teleporting somewhere was a no brainer but where should he go? The place where Rhodey and Rebecca were eating? Nah, he didn't want to interrupt him. The place where Pepper was training? Nah, he really didn't want to hear her loud mouth go on and on about how cool he was now. Interrupt Black Widow and Hawkeye's date? Nah, he wasn't that much of a jerk. Visit the Hulk? Impossible, the big man traveled too much making it diffiucly to lock onto his position. Visit Black Panther in Wakanda? NO WAY That was way too dangerous for obvious reasons. One being that the black cat doesn't like visitors. Maybe his father? A definite no. The last surprise he gave him made him drop and break the device that was supposed to end world hunger.

So how about something simple like… teleporting in the middle of New York! That was simple enough.

"Computer, use the new program I gave you to teleport in the middle of New York," he ordered.

_Request granted. Please wait 10 seconds for molecular dispersion and reformation at desired location._

"Wait a minute, dispersion? Isn't that gonna hurt!"

No response came.

"Cancel order, now!"

His body glowed for a second but then disappeared into tiny specks of light.

For what felt like an eternity, Tony finally found thecourage to open his eyes.

Thank God that he wasn't in heaven! The armor's visual showed him what was obviously New York with walking bystanders, heavy traffic, skyscrapers, and angry people in cars telling him to get off the road.

But something was off. Where was the looming tower of Stark Industries?

Using the armor's jet boots, Tony flew off into the sky to get a better view of the city. There were large buildings but no larger Stark Industries. What the heck?

"Computer, what day is it?" he asked, hoping that he didn't travel back in time.

_It is November 27, 2016_

A sigh of relief left him. So if this was New York, where was Stark Industries? Only one place left to check; the Tomorrow Academy.

At top speed, he raced through through the city hoping that the school he went to for 2 years was still there.

By the time Tony got there, he didn't see the red building at the corner of the street. What he saw was a jewelry store being robbed by blue snowsuit wearing guy with blue goggles and a steel colored gun in his hand.

Weird. Why was he wearing a snowsuit in the middle of the day when it's fall?

"Hey, you in the snowsuit!" he shouted, dropping down to the ground in front of him, "Now I know you must be some escaped mental patient, but that isn't an excuse to go rob a store now is it?"

Not to Tony's surprise, the man pointed his gun at him. "Listen you, I didn't just leave Jump City to get caught by a new wannabe hero. Now, just let me leave with my bag of diamonds and I won't freeze you to death," he threatened.

Oh, so that's his gimmick. A snowsuit suit and goggles means that he has ice powers. What a surprise.

"Now you listen, I've fought a guy who tried freezing me but it didn't work. So either you put that bag of jewels back or else I'm gonna have too," he said, readying a repulsor ray in his hand.

That was all Captain cold needed as he fired an ice beam at the the red armor wearing hero. To his surprise, blue bleam came out from his hand and easily overpowered his gun, exploding it in result.

As the pathetic villain fell to the ground, the bag of jewels flew into the air but was caught thanks to Tony's jet boots.

"Now all I have to do is put this back where it came from and-"

He looked down to see a green arrow stuck to his chest, the source of the interruption.

"What the he-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because the arrow exploded right into his face, causing him to land to his side on the road, vision suddenly becoming blurry.

His armor protected his head but it didn't protect against the huge headache that was coming on. He needed to focus for a minute and switch to lock down mode before somebody can take his armor and use it for evil; just like what Stane and Justin did and he didn't want that happening again.

"Computer," he managed to breath out, "switch to lock down mode."

On cue, everything started to shut down and darkness surrounded him.

_Request granted. Goodbye Anthony._

"Goodbye… computer," he said before blacking out, hoping he'll wake up with his armor still on.

**A/N: I probably won't be updating soon because I'm focusing on my other stories. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. A Complete Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2**

Laying on the metal bed was a suit of red armor and surrounded by three heroes.

The one with a bow and arrows strapped to his back was the famous Green Arrow wearing a green vest over a green shirt and green boots and a green hood over his head. His black pants, black gloves, and blonde hair and facial was the only thing that wasn't green.

The dark moody one seeminly wearing nothing but a black cape that covered his entire body and a black mask with pointy ears along with white lenses that concealed his eyes was the infamous Batman.

The one with green skin and red eyes wearing a blue cape and a black spandex with a red X on his chest was Martian Manhunter.

"So you say you found this trying to rob a jewelry store in New York?" Batman questioned Green Arrow.

"Yeah, I did," the archer answered, "and it looks like something Luthor would've built except he really isn't fond with the color red considering his connection to Superman."

"And he isn't a robot," the maritan chipped in, "I've been able to read some part of his unconscious mind and conclude that his name Tony Stark. However, that is all I can read until he regains consciousness."

"Have you guys tried taking his armor off?" Batman asked.

"Of course I tried that and almost got electrocuted to death so I called in J'onn to use his telekinesis to carry him here. We tried using the computer to hack into the machine but most of its systems are down making it impossible. And our machines aren't advanced enough to take it off."

J'onn took a look closer at the armor's mask. "Wait a minute, are its eyes suppose to glow white?"

On cue, Tony activated his jet boots at full power, sliding off the table and headbutting the martian into the metal wall. And before Green Arrow can fire an arrow or Batman can throw a batarang, he flew threw the door.

"Computer, I have no idea where I am right now but teleport me back to New York!" he ordered.

_Not possible, _the computer merely said to him.

"What, how!"

_Vibranium sample not present in armor. _

"Not present? What do you mean not present!"He was screwed. The vibranium he got was a gift from Black Panther and the black cat wasn't one to give gifts to outsiders, and that means he considers Tony a great friend. Tony lost the vibranium and that means he's a lousy friend. That and the precious metal was the only thing sufficient enough to conduct the energy needed for teleportation

"Fine, then I'll just have to blast my out of here and-" He stopped to look at a window that gave out the perfect view of the blue sphere Earth. It would've been an incredible sight if it wasn't for the fact that two guys dressed as Robin Hood and a bat were chasing him. If only he had the space armor!

Suddenly, a sucker punch from his back sent him flying towards the window, almost breaking it in contact. He took a knee to brace the pain.

_Warning, armor integrity at 62 percent._

"Already? Who the heck am I fighting? The Hulk?" He turned around to face a flying man, his attacker. He wore a blue spandex with a S shield on his chest and a yellow belt on his waist. What was even weirder was the fact that he wore red underwear outside his clothes instead of inside. Tony was pretty sure that was against the law.

_Negative. Armor scans show no signs of gamma radiation from body._

With a painful grunt, Tony flew off the ground, fists readying repulsor rays. "That was a rhetorical question." Then a thought came up. "You know, I'm really considering to reprogram you into a guy and name you Jarvis."

Only silence was the answer. The computer did not trust itself to speak.

Back to the matter at hand, Tony listened to the floating man's words. "Please calm down. I'm sorry that we scared you but we were only trying to find out if you were a good guy."

Tony pointed his finger at him. "Oh yeah, how do I know that you're one of the good guys and not just another alien race that wants to take over Earth."

"My name is Superman, and I definetly not one of the aliens that wants to take over Earth." He held out his hand, a sign of a waiting handshake.

Tony considered his offer. Should he trust a floating alien that just suckered punched him? Probably not but the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes seemed to make him trustworthy.

Very cautiously, he floated towards him, reaching to Superman's hand with his own. However, before they were about to even shake hands, a green arrow suddenly attached to Tony's knee. The beeping sound coming from it meant only one thing.

"Oh sh-"

The arrow exploded, causing Tony to crash into the ground.

As Superman scolded Green Arrow after his act stupidity, something clicked inside of Tony. He trusted a floating stranger and look where it got him. An explosive arrow to the knee.

If you guys don't get it, Tony has trust problems. It all started when he thought the time of great friendship he had with Gene was actually a time of betrayal and manipulation.

He got up with no effort thanks to the power of rage, and fired two blue beams of repulsors rays at the oblivious Superman's right shoulder, spinning him in the air until he too fell to the ground with a hint of smoke leaving his shoulder.

But angering a super powered alien was the least of his problems. Robin Hood was next.

Noticing the fall of his comrade, Green Arrow fired a magnetic arrow, an attempt to capture the metal man and punish him with a barrage of explosive arrows.

However, armor scans showed Tony what the arrow was capable of before it activated, giving Tony a chance to create a magnetic sphere around him to disrupt the magnetic field before he was drawn to the arrow.

Green Arrow saw an opening. He fired a triple rocket arrow; an arrow that split into three small guided rockets towards Tony.

To counter the archers attack, the armors shoulder pad was automatically lifted up to reveal multiple small missiles and fired at Green Arrow's own missiles. The crash of missiles resulted in a huge explosion followed by a thick black smoke covering the area.

Green Arrow might've not been able to see, but thanks to the armor's visual, Tony could see everything clearly as if it was day time.

Before another repulsor ray was spent on the archer, a tall broad figure was in front of him and grabbed his wrist, crushing it with incredible strength.

_Warning: Gauntlet armor integrity at 56 percent._

Tony closed his eyes and screamed in pain. "Yeah, I know that computer and I can feel it too! Reroute all power to Unibeam!"

The triangular shaped light on his chest glowed brighter and out came a huge beam beam of blue energy, the force powerful enough to make the Man of Steel to crash into the wall behind him.

_Warning: Armor power level at 25 percent._

He rubbed the back of his head, viewing the man who was on his knees trying to regain his energy. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take down the alien with the way his armor is now. So he retreated to a metal tunnel with blue lines traced on the wall. But the problem was that the tunnel led to a dead end. No exit; no anything. Just a wall. But there was something. The armor scan's showed its designs, to its purpose. And its purpose was teleporting! He tried hacking the machine but there was a problem; it was gonna take 10 minutes.

_Warning: Hostiles inbound_

Things were looking bad. A super powered alien and an archer with deadly arrows was right behind him. He needed to buy some time so he rerouted all power into defense to create white shield crackling with white electricity, blocking the entrance to the tunnel. Every second, a punch and arrow hit the shield, making it harder to input energy.

_Warning: Armor power level at 21 percent and failing; 20 percent and failing; 19 percent and failing; 18 per-_

"Will you stop that! Just keep me posted on the screen."

There was no way he had 10 minutes to hack into the machine and teleport himself out of here. The power will run out in that time. Maybe, instead of hacking the machine, he could try understanding it. "Computer, how do I gain legal access to the machine."

_Suggestion: Hack into their main system and create an I.D_

"An I.D?" Creating an I.D was dangerous but getting caught by his chasers seemed even more dangerous. "Alright, I'm desparate; start the process. My power's already at 12 percent."

_Processing… Name required for completion_

A smirk appeared on Tony's lips. "What else do you think my name should be? Put in… Iron Man."

He let out a sigh as a bright yellow light covered him. However, somebody wearing nothing but black from the wayback was glaring at him. A very horrible glare that gave Tony the chills. He felt as though his own soul was trying to slip away in fear. Luckily, he disappeared a second later, escaping the Watchtower but more importantly, Batman.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Return of Doom

**A/N: LOL. It's been a long time since I updated and I deeply apologize(: or not :). Anyways, I will try to upload when I have the time.**

**Chapter 3**

A grey wall opened up and Tony exited through, taking in his new surroundings. He appeared to be in one of New York's common dark alleyways that was littered with trash not thrown in the nearby trash cans.

_Power cells depleted. Switching to reserved power._

Great. Now he didn't have enough power to fly for a measly five minutes, but maybe he had enough power for a phone call instead?

"Computer, call in Rhodey's number," he commanded.

_Calling….. call received._

"Welcome to Scary Casper Pizza," a lazy nerdy voice answered, "What kind of pizza would you like or something. _sigh_ I hate living in my parent's basement..."

The genius mechanic hanged up instantly. Since when did Rhodey work at a crummy pizza place? Or was that even Rhodey at all?

"Computer, call in Pepper's number now."

_Calling… call received_

"Oh…" a nasty female voice answered, "is this another customer ready to hook up?"

Tony, once again, hanged up instantly. Since when did Pepper go into THAT kind of job? Wasn't her dream about becoming an FBI agent like her dad and THEN becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Hmm… most likely he's in some kind of different dimension but… that's what a crazy person would say! His only explanations was his teleportation technology, however, he designed the device to move him across distances, not worlds. Unless of course he made a _slight _miscalculation that actually allowed him to do what was thought scientifically impossible. He had a knack for doing those kind of things. If only one could happen right now.

_Warning… shutdown iminent. Suggestion: Remove armor._

He sighed. A simple backpack mode would help him ward off the worries of his armor getting stolen, but the armor NEEDED power to use the anti-gravity generator or else he'd have to lug around a worthless suit that weighed over a two ton truck's weight! And he's almost all out of power. Then looking to his right, an idea came to him. Sitting there was a trash bin reeking of filth. Who would want to look for high-tech technology inside a bin full of trash that smelled as bad as rotten eggs( or maybe it has rotten eggs)? The suit released its clamps and air sissed out, leaving the entire front side of the armor open. Tony stepped out and breathed in New York's polluted night air. If only he was back home he could finish the tech that would fix Earth's pollution problem.

Piece by piece, Tony placed the parts inside the bin, but not after drawing back in disgust as more of the horrible smell hit him when he opened it.

"There, that should it." He closed the lid and darkness hid the red and yellow armor. "Hm…." Another idea hit him. "Maybe I should add an anti stench program to the armor?"

And with that thought in mind, Tony walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of New York.

He walked through sidewalks, whistling and hands in his pockets trying to act as casual and normal as possible. Despite his genius mind, he had no idea what to do. If he guessed right, Rhodey, Pepper, his dad, and even S.H.I.E.L.D were either dead or never existed in this different dimension he was probably in.

"Our lucky reporters were able to catch a video of a red and yellow robot or person in armor defeating a third class villain with ease…" a feminine voice said to his right. Behind a glass window was a set of multiple sized TVs, all aligned and showing the same thing; a video of him catching a bag full of jewels and falling unconscious by getting hit from a freakin explosive arrow. Under the video read, "Hero or Villain?" Makes sense. It did look like he was _robbing_ instead of _unrobbing_ (if that's even a word).

"That's not all folks. Because of this event, we got a special interview with none other than Lex Luthor himself to see if he can bring any light to this mystery.

A woman dressed in red took the screen and gave the microphone to bald man, wearing what must be a really expensive black suit.

He unneededly fixed his tie before saying calmly, "LexCorp has no ties with this _scientific anomaly_, but it has, however, inspired my company to start creating similar technology to promote America's… military and police advancements."

"But won't technological wonders like this make Earth's heroes unnecessary, as seen how easily it can defeat villains such as Captain Cold?" the reporter asked.

"Most certainly. As technology continues to evolve, the less our world needs super powered beings to solve us normal humans everyday problems."

Oh great. Tony finds yet another company who created weapons within the world's _best intentions._ What annoyed him even further was the fact that the bald bastard planned on using HIS armor ideas for HIS stupid ideas, JUST LIKE ANY OTHER COMPANY WHO HAVE NO IMAGINATION AT ALL!

_Keep your cool Tony… now's not the time to freak out._

He couldn't waste all his thinking and time on raging, but instead focus on what the heck to do next. No one to call, no power for his armor, and some 20 dollar bills he's kept stashed in his pocket. No reason to worry right? He just had to work with what he gots.

* * *

"Okay… so I might have rushed in without thinking," Green Arrow apologized to Batman with his arms outstretched. "But that guy TOTALLY had it coming," he added.

Batman merely stood there, then after a few seconds, walked past him and typed a few thing on a holographic blue panel. You know, it's really hard to tell what the bat is feeling when he always has that mask on. Although, the green hero's best guess is he's angry, angry for making what could've been an ally instead of an enemy.

"C'mon, is there anything I can make up for it, Batsy?"

Still working with his back turned, Batman simply answered, "Give me your bow."

"Ok…" he said, unsure. He removed his trusty bow from his back and held it in front of him.

Instantly, the bat turned around and snatched the weapon from his hand, then proceeded to break it into two with a knee. Some green remains fell near the bowless archer's feet.

In Green Arrow's ears, his bow broke with a sickening _crack._

Bruce held gave back the broken bow back to the shocked archer. If he wasn't Batman, Bruce would've smirked in smugness. "There, that should've gotten rid some of my tension." He walked past him and acted like nothing happened. "Anyways, the computer shows that the Zeta-Beam the person used sent him back to New York."

"But wait," Martian Manhunter said, floating down from the air near Batman, "Our Zeta-Beams don't work for anyone not registered into our computer."

"Unless he hacked into our computer and registered himself," he pointed out.

Superman floated down from the air and crossed his arms, intrigued by this person. He seemed almost as cunning as his nemesis, Lex Luthor. "And what did he name himself? You can't have an I.D without a name."

"A simple name, really. Iron Man." Batman walked towards one of the Zeta-Beams.

"And where do you think you're going?" Superman asked.

"New York."

"And what, hope that you'll suddenly find our mysterious Tony Stark? If he's as smart as I think he is, then I'm guessing he ditched his armor in order to hide. How are you gonna find him now?"

"I've measured the density of his armor and calculated his height and size just in case he decided to take off his suit."

"Then let me come with you. You could use the help."

The tunnel began to spin around Batman, causing him to glow orange. "No thanks. I work better at night… alone," he finished before he teleported out of the Watchtower and into New York City.

Superman patted Green Arrow's slunked back. "Okay, since Batman's doing all the work, let's go see if we can fix up your bow. If not, we'll get you a new one. Sound good?"

He grumpily agreed.

* * *

Rhodey and Pepper stood in the armory, listening to Mr. Stark's speech. Apparently, Tony has once again gotten himself in trouble. Not a surprise since last week something nearly exploded in his face if it weren't for them to stop it. But this time, it seemed like he was in serious trouble. Different dimension kind of trouble.

But they weren't facing the problem alone. Near them stood a man clad in a suit that resembled a black panther. Whenever a friend of Wakanda is in danger, Black Panther is sure to answer.

S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents were there too, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Part of them came because S.H.I.E.L.D gets kind of worried when a super genius gets wiped off from their hidden sattelite they keep pointed at various powerful people (they never told anyone about this). Another part is the friendship the pair hardly showed.

Another was a past convict who Tony gave light in his life, the Living Laser, a human who can transform his body into pure light energy, Arthur Parks. He just finished working at a laserdisc store and decided to answer Tony's father's call. He could use more excitement in his now boring life.

That's not at all who joined. Fresh from her second year of training in the X-Men Mansion was a dark haired red head wearing a long sleeved orange shirt and blue skinny jeans. Rhodey and Pepper called her just as soon as she began her final exam that's worth a huge chunk of her grade. Probably shouldn't have rushed through the exam, but hey, an old friend is worth more than a silly grade(as long as it doesn't get her kicked out).

Last but not least, Bruce Banner (AKA The Hulk) also stood there wearing his nerdy brown glasses and non ripped clothes. He was probably the only one who understood Howard's speech because everything about it seemed complicated, even to him (and he's a scientist). Teleportation, different dimensions, what's any of this gotta do with Tony?

"And by looking into my son's calculations he inputted onto his computer, I've found out that they're codes for a program that can teleport to different locations! Similar to one of the Makluan rings!"

"And this has to do with us because…." Hawkeye asked, swirling his hand.

"Because there were a few… complications that come with using vibranium as a conductor for the massive energy used to travel to other worlds."

"Oh I see… so our genius friends makes a mistake."

"Hey," Rhodey, Tony's best friend, piped in, "All crazy scientists aren't immune to making mistakes."

"Yep," Pepper added, "One time, Tony agreed to help out this elementary kid's baking soda volcano for a science fair, and let me tell you, it did not end well."

"What happened," Arthur asked.

"To put it simply, vinegar and baking soda exploded onto everybody's faces," she answered.

"And at the worst possible time too," Rhodey gruffed, "I just got a new phone and it's insides were covered in grey mush."

"Looks like I'm not asking Tony for science help. I don't want anything exploding in my face," the ex-convict told himself.

Eyes followed Howard as he removed a small gold colored pyramid from a stone table and held the strange device in one hand. "You know, it's been said that aliens helped create the pyramids by transporting the heavy limestone bricks on top of one another, which inspired me to make my own version of Tony's teleportation device."

"Uh… does it run on vibranium because Tony tried that and now we need to find where that got him," Bruce said.

"I assure you old friend, the conductor for this little thing is a different type of metal, but will fry out in one go, but that's where Black Panther comes in."

Black Panther held up a piece of vibranium the size of a pebble. Even vibranium as small as this is still worth a fortune, but this piece of meteorite wasn't gonna be used for selling(Wakanda forbids that anyways). It's too be used as a replacement if current conductor got ruined. Of course, Howard would've solved the vibranium problem, IF HE HAD TIME. Who know what kind of trouble Tony is in now?

"When Tony left, he left an energy signature that can possibly lead into one of the infinite worlds he's in. So that's where Laser comes in. His ability to lock on certain energies can guide my transportation device to find his exact location."

"Oh, so that's why I'm here. I'm the bloodhound of this little expedition," the human bloodhound pointed out.

"Sounds good and all," Bruce spoke up, "but why am I here? I think there's enough super and armored powered people here to help find Tony."

"It's too dangerous for a powerless genius like me to go with them so I thought another fellow scientist with a giant green guy inside of him would be of more help."

"It seems you guys have enough brains and brawns here, so what's a telepath like me doing here?' Jean asked Howard.

"In case our communicators get jammed, your telepathy can be used for contact instead."

"Ok… but what are two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D doing here. I can tell that you didn't mean to invite them here," she said with her arms crossed.

Hawkeye chose to answer but Black Widow beat him to it. "We're here because Director Fury told us to. Simple as that. Anymore questions you still need answered?" Black Widow said calmly, arms crossed.

The mutant stayed silent. Asking more questions was gonna be pointless.

Howard broke the silence. "Alright. Rhodey and Pepper suit up into your armor and Laser, you hold the pyramid. Everyone else, gather around Laser and put your hand on it."

At the end of the room, a metal coffin dropped down and opened up revealing a big burly grey armor. The front opened up and Rhodey stepped in and turned around. Suddenly the armor closed everything turned dark. Two seconds later, the system booted up and was surrounded by red polygons stacked together. Pepper did the same except her purple Rescue armor was more slender and appeared less menacing than Rhodey's War Machine armor.

As they headed towards the group, Pepper couldn't help but say, "OMG Rhodey, can you believe we're going to another world? This is like, so exciting! Should I bring my swimsuit? You know, in case-"

"We're not going on a vacation, Pepper," he interrupted. "We're going to find Tony and that's that. No breaks or anything time wasting like that."

"Fine…," Pepper grumbled, facing away from him with arms crossed, "but can we at least go to a spa resort if they have one?"

Before Rhodey could say anything, Howard Stark walked in and gave him something that looked like a red and yellow CD covers.

"These power cells will come in handy in case you guys are running low on power," the scientist explained.

War Machine placed them inside a storage compartment on his forearm. "Thanks Tony's dad."

He smiled and waved off his gratitude. "No need for thanks. You can repay me by bringing Tony back, alive."

"You can count on me, sir."

"Hey guys," called Arthur from the group circled around him. "You comin or what?"

"Hold your horses, we're coming." Rhodey faced Howard again. "See you later."

"I'm counting on it. Good luck."

* * *

Batman jumped roof through roof in the night. Every once in a while he would stop and look over the streets of New York. The white lenses on his mask gave an exact height, mass, and weight of each person he scanned. Now, the man he's searching for is 5 foot 9 and about 150 pounds.

Suddenly, a bright orb crackling with energy appeared in the middle of the street and Batman shielded his eyes. When the light show was over, a tall man in metallic armor wearing a hooded green cloak held together by a gold pendant appeared. Unfortunately for him, a car was speeding towards him. If Batman didn't act fast, a run overed man could be spread all over the news.

However, he didn't need lift a finger. Right when the car was about to come in contact, the man stopped the oncoming object with a stretched out hand an held his ground, causing the car's back to jump up land hard, smoking escaping under the hood. A couple in the scurried away in fear.

"It seems as though I am back at my own dimension," the man spoke in some kind of strange accent. "However… WHERE IS STARK!"

It seems as though the man is also looking for this Stark guy. But for what purpose? Whatever it takes, Batman is gonna find out right now.

**A/N: Can anyone guess who the guy in the end was? Hint: it's a villain from Iron Man: Armored Adventures.**


	4. Fight Against Doom

**Chapter 4**

The dark knight jumped from his perch and landed, hiding behind a corner to further investigate this new armor wearing stranger. By the looks of his figure, Batman concluded it was a man inside the metal just like the last one except he looked even more menacing with this ominous feeling hanging over him and his piercing red eyes.

Bruce stepped a bit closer, and Dr. Doom spotted him just like that.

Lightning emitted from Doom's hand destroyed a large piece of the building Batman was hiding near. Surprisingly, the dark knight didn't even flinch.

"My sensors can spot you miles away before you can even hide," Doom spoke in his Laverian accent combined with a slight robotic voice, a very nerve racking combination if Batman says so himself. "Which almost begs me to ask, who foolishly dares to sneak upon Doom?"

Batman pressed a button on his belt, hidden under his cape, and stepped into the moon's light.

Doom's armor detected many gadgets for different purposes and hidden compartments on the caped crusaders costume. However, he estimated none of them powerful enough to not even make dent on his armor. But it's always a bad idea to underestimate what the Batman can do with those gadgets.

"Depends on who's the fool here," Batman retorted calmly.

In that instant, a black spiraling sphere in Doom's palm fired a green energy blast at Batman, but all it hit was the road beneath him as the hero was already in the air, cape spread out to block the moon's light. Using this opportunity, Batman opened a small tube from his belt and picked out two metal capsules. He threw them beneath Doom's feet and white gas bursted from their containers. The villain panicked as freezing cold ice slowly crept from his feet to his head. His pose before he was completely encased was a little dramatic/ Barman relaxed a little. The threat was immobilized, but not for long.

The ice cracked and completely shattered in glittering pieces reflecting the moon's light.

"You think a little ice can stop Doom!" he roared. "Fool! My tech is far superior for a primitive strategy like that to stop me!" He readied both palms aimed to kill.

"Not to stop you," Batman said, "To buy me some time."

A car's overly bright headlights shined upon Doom and he closed his eyes in pain. A slim black car rammed itself into Doom hard and brought him along for a ride as its bumper across the busy city of New York.

There was no time to laugh. Batman needed backup, now. He pressed the communicator on his ear. "Batman to Watchtower: I need reinforcements."

"Affirmative," Aqualad's calm voice spoke. "I already have a lock on your location. Sending Gamma squad through the nearest zeta beam. Aqualad, out"

By the time the communication ended, his car was hurling towards him and he had barely enough time to step aside. He winced as his car skidded down the road with a couple of cart wheels before making one final leap into the air and crash upside down. There was gonna be more than a few scratches on his expensive custom made car

"You have made a mockery of Doom!" the Lavertian shouted from afar. He clenched a fist tightly in anger and continued, "Now I will conjure a spectre of despair to rend your very soul from your body!" A circle of light surrounded him before they faded away and replaced with dark energy glowing luminous green. Doom bent down and lifted the circle and held it in front of him and transformed it into a portal. A large black hand reached out faster than the eye can perceive and grasped the bat.

Batman resisted the urge to scream as his mind fell into darkness. He dropped down to one knee and kept a firm hold at the last piece of his consciousness.

Doom couldn't help but watch in amusement. "What you have felt is an alien of a different dimension our ancestors would've called a demon," he explained. Each heavy step towards him rang loudly in his ears . "And now that you have fallen to its power…" he raised his hand near the fallen hero's head, "it's time you have felt Doom's power!"

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Thick black smoke suddenly encased itself around them to Doom's surprise.

"Sorry, but Batman's not feeling the mode today!" Faster than the speed of light, a red head clad in yellow armor and red goggles crashed himself onto Doom. He may not gotten his expected result of the metal man being sent back into that car over there, but he did manage to knock his hand a bit before it blasted a chunk off the road instead of Batman.

A huge snow white wolf tackled Doom to the ground and bit hard into his shoulder. However, even Wolf's razor sharp teeth couldn't penetrate his armor and he got a well served energy ray that sent him straight into the air and land with a painful thud. Now that there wasn't a load of heavy weight he started to get back up but a blonde young woman wearing orange armor that bared resemblance to a fierce tigress slammed him back into the ground and thrusted her sword into his chest. As she expected, the tip broke and didn't even leave a mark on the metal. Tigress stared grimly at her broken sword. "And I should've seen this coming…" A cold hand grasped her neck and held her high in the air. The tightness in her throat was a wall blocking the needed oxygen from her flailing lungs.

"It is in Doom's nature not to kill little girls like you…" a dark glint in his eyes didn't steer him towards the truth, "but if that little girl is a pesky fly then Doom must." He threw her high in the air and aimed his shot at her. If she didn't have her sword to block the fatal beam there would've been a hole through her head. However, it did hammer her higher towards the sky and she was too stunned by the numbing impact to take out her grappling hook and prevent her bone shattering fall.

Wolf's yellow eyes widened in fear as he jumped farther than he could ever believe himself could and caught Tigress gently in his maw. Once they were back on flat ground he settled her down gently and gave her an affectionate lick on the face. _Be careful next time _he said in his head, even if she can't understand him, he wanted to at least try to tell her.

"T-Thanks Wolf…" she managed to croak out. Wolf knelt his great head so she can rub her weak hand between his ears.

His ears twitched when he heard Doom's shout out in anger as Kid Flash circled around him at top speed. "Rgh!" He blasted his 10th beam but hit nothing but Kid's after image. "Delaying Doom will not help in your inevitable defeat!" Charging his fist with that mysterious green energy, he slammed his fist, not at the hero, but the ground. A shock wave lifted the road and Kid Flash off the Earth and crash back down. The hard landing knocked all the air out of his body and he struggled to get his breath back.

Angered, Wolf attacked him once again only to get blasted back once again. Not a great plan.

"Tlem Latem!"

Suddenly, his armor bursted into flames and his cloak turned to ashes.

The blaze grew out of control like a wild untamed beast for about seven seconds before it lessened in size and danger. When it was finally extinguished, Doom's armor was left in extraordinary heat but the metal quickly cooled and the scarred man inside smiled. A failed tactic is something he always found amusing.

Zatanna, a young raven haired sorceress, stepped back in fear. She just couldn't get this guy. His powers sure do resemble magic as much bees and wasps do, but there are always noticeable differences about them. She would've had more time to think about it if Doom hadn't struck first. "Dliehs!" A yellow barrier formed and shattered in her eyes but managed to weaken the blow as it her square in the chest.

Doom's palm leaked smoke while he admired his surroundings. The dark knight was still fighting the after effects of Dormammu's contact(impressive for a human) and the four heroes who foolishly thought they could take him on were too much in pain to get back up. Almost like the time he first met Iron Man in person, easily dispatched and unimpressive tech. It was kind of sad actually. Anyways it's time to finish the-

Pepper, in her slender Rescue armor, unintentionally fell on Doom. Ultimate disrespect for the man owns one of the most advanced countries for weaponry! She sat up on his back and rubbed her head. "Ow… I think I broke something there."

War Machine, alongside with the rest of the crew, landed perfectly on the ground. But when he saw the redhead, he nearly fell over. "Pepper, get out of there! Don't you know who you're sitting on!"

"Uhhh no?" she looked down and realization kicked in. "Oh snap!" Her jet boots needlessly activated at full power and she used him as a launching pad off the Earth "What the heck is Dr. Doom doing here! Didn't Tony say he left him with this giant bug thing!"

"Tony did what?' Jean asked. While she was busy studying Calculus in the institute, Tony got to do that to the almighty Dr. Doom? She would've loved to see the face(or just imagine his face behind the mask) he must've had when he met his match.

"Never mind that.," Rhodey answered. "We need to focus on beating Doom, considering that his armor is based off on one of the powerful Makluan rings… yeah, I'm worried."

"No man is invincible," Black Panther pointed out. "Under that suit is a pitiful man who has lost everything that was important to him."

"Except that suit has some technological magic that not even Tony knows how to solve," Hawkeye said readying his bow on Doom as he can actually feel the Lavertian's anger boil. It's sort of a 6th sense he came to develop when his cocky attitude gone a little too far.

"Hey!" Pepper started to defend her friend, "At least Tony knows how to use his tech for the greater good for people!"

"Then Tony is fool!" Doom roared and fired at them. The mere thought of using your gifts to help people instead of ruling them pissed him off to no bounds. If you control the people, then all senseless fighting will be stopped. And that is something he hopes to accomplish. Anyone who stands in his way will perish, such as the fate of all.

"Crap! Everyone, spread out!" Black Widow yelled. Arthur quickly changed into his yellow energy form that crackled with continuous sparks and flew high towards the starry sky alongside with Pepper and Rhodey while everyone dashed off to the sides.

Dr. Banner, however, had fear holding him in place and he took the attack at full force. Bad idea. In an aura sparked by his rising anger(In Iron Man Armored Adventures his clothes don't rip or anything) the puny man no longer stood but in his place was a hulking grey mass of muscle. In the old days, Hulk would've been a raging green behemoth, but thanks to Tony and his dad, he gained a new grey form where he still had his overwhelming strength but kept his vast intelligence as an added bonus. He couldn't ask for a better power. He performed a high leap into the air and dropped down like a meteor with a fist ready to punch the evil scientist's head off.

Intimidated by Hulk's action, Doom summoned up another portal and a giant hand reached out for the oncoming Hulk missile. Surprisingly to all, his fist shredded the alien like it was made of water and was still coming at full strength unhindered and unimpressed by that pathetic move. Time for a little defense. Doom erected an energy barrier, but it should've been made of cardboard because that's exactly what it looked like to be when Hulk completely destroyed it. However, that took all of Hulk's overcharged momentum so it wasn't spent on Doom himself. He landed in front of him and attempted to grab him but he simply flew in the air higher than the grey behemoth can leap with his arms crossed in a smug way that pissed Hulk even further.

"Pepper, now! Don't hold back!" Rescue and War Machine gave it their all: bullets, repulsors, and a simultaneous unibeam. When the smoke cleared, there was barely a scratch on him.

"Ha! Doom sees Tony still resorts to pathetic repulsor technology for his weapons!"

Rescue prepared another unibeam double strengthened than last time. "Tony. Doesn't. Create." The pent up power in her chest finally released its power on the cocky villain. "WEAPONS!" A large explosion followed her destructive blast.

War Machine waved off the smog. "Did you get him?" On cue, a ray was fired beneath the dark cloud straight for Rhodey.

"Rhodey watch out!" Arthur flew in front of him in light speed and absorbed the blast like some water to a sponge.

"Ha!" the Living Laser mocked, "No matter what you do, you can't hurt me."

"Arrogance will get you killed," Doom replied. He tried again and Arthur harmlessly absorbed it.

"Sorry, but if you keep-" The pain finally hit him. He couldn't move at all but bend down yell in agonizing pain.

Doom increased the power. "Doom knows energy attacks will not hit you at a different frequency to your energy. And even if your enemies find the right frequency you will simply change it again. However…" He tripled the power and Arthur screamed louder than before. "My sensors will pick up the EXACT moment you change and when you do… so will Doom."

Desperation aided War Machine's charge against the villain. He crashed against him and his added weight and bulk helped send him back towards the ground where a telepath with untapped potential she doesn't even know she has, a master fighter wearing a panther shaped armor made of the indestructible vibranium, a muscle bound grey Hulk, a cool headed archer with an array of chaos creating arrows, and his girlfriend who's a master redhead spy with skillful movement and fighting style that only the richest can hire waited to pummel him deep beneath the rocks.

Arthur blacked out from the pain and his aura sparked its last light before fading away. Rescue caught him before he dropped out from the sky. "Hey Laser, wake up!" She shook him but to no avail. She eased up on the thrusters and she slowly ascended down the Earth with Laser carefully held. "Oh crap, what would Tony do in this situation?"

She felt a finger tap her shoulder. "What would I do?"

Pepper turned around and she fell flat on her butt. Tony was standing there with his hands up shocked after his ears was pierced by that loud screech of hers. By the time they both regained their composure, she instantly hugged the long lost scientist. "Tony!"

"Uh… yeah," he strained to say. "Can you stop? You're kind of crushing my bones…"

"Oh right, sorry." She let go and he finally got a chance to breath. "How did you find us?"

"Yeah, it's hard not to notice all the booms you guys are making. Anyways, you guys brought any power cells? My armor's kind of _dead_ right now."

"Rhodey did. Here, I'll call him right now. Computer, link me up with War Machine,"

_Link established_

"Pepper?" he asked through the com. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy not trying to die."

Her scream echoed across his armor. "I found Tony! Get down here and give him the power cells! We could use Iron Man for the fight."

Rhodey closed his eyes and shook off the painful after effects from her overly excited scream. The blue flames of his thrusters dwindled and he slowly descended towards the two. "Yeah yeah I'm coming."

"Hey Rhodey!" Tony greeted.

"Can we just hurry this up? We're kind of fighting the one and only Dr. Doom here."

The young scientist rolled his eyes and climbed on his best friend's back. "Fine, have it your way. But make sure you put all the armor's power into its jet boots."

"What? You gotta use the bathroom or something?"

"Ha ha very funny. And no. We need to get my armor."

"And where is that?"

"In a trash can where it probably smells like Pepper's cheap perfume by now."

Pepper herself was about to protest that her perfume was best and ONLY best in the world, but Rhodey instantly activated his jet boots and flew off. "Sorry Pepper gotta go!" he called. "Try to distract him until we get back!"

She turned to the remaining fighters. "Did you guys hear-

"We heard it!" Black Widow called. "Don't need to tell me twice."

She then charged at Doom with her golden metal wrist bands firing wave after wave of bullets. The target, however, didn't so much as blink. He instead felt safe enough in his cozy little armor to talk. "An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? Your organization knows very well of my diplomatic immunity." He sailed in for a punch but she used that arm to front flip over him and continue her onslaught of bullets.

She gracefully landed on one knee. and a smile graced her pale red lips. "True but we're not in the same dimension where Laveria exists now are we? Which means…"

He turned around and raised his palm at her. "Which means there will be nothing held against me if Doom kills all the witnesses here," he finished for her. She didn't flinch though. She still wore that smug smirk of hers even in front of death. What a fool. Death is literally in-

One of Hawkeye's explosive arrows sucker punched his back and got a two second stun in return, which was plenty of time for her escape.

"Thanks babe!"

Hawkeye clicked his tongue and pointed his makeshift gun at her. "No problem babe!"

_Just get a room already, _Jean thought. She closed her eyes and placed her fingertips on her temples. Time for a little technique she learned in the academy. The cars around her rattled before floating high in the air and surround Doom. He destroyed as many as he can but couldn't stop all of them and he was later trapped in a ball of heavy cars. Then in powerful burst of green energy inside the ball, all the cars were sent multiple directions, including Jean, knocking her unconscious as a result. Free debris was everywhere Hulk used that chance to jump high in the air and grab one flying car to come back down towards him with a vehicle ready to be used as a baseball bat and him the poor ball. Doom simply shot the car and it exploded right in Hulk's face and he fell back. That's gonna leave a mark. He strained to get back up but Doom chose this moment to create a green dome around him. Hulk kept punching the barrier with all anger and strength he had and it started to shatter piece by piece, but the process was slow and who knows what Doom can accomplish by the time he's out of this frustrating trap.

Black Panther found his chance to strike. Vibranium claws unsheathed, he attacked him with zero mercy using everything he had. Doom grimaced when he sensed that his claws actually managed to cut through his armor. "Doom knows you… T'Challa, the new king of Wakanda?" He grabbed Panther's wrist in time before his yellow claws came an inch close to his face. "Tell Doom, how disappointed are you in your father when he died of a low class of criminals rarely a threat to me?"

Panther unleashed a battle cry and prepare to slit the man's throat with his free hand, only to not notice in his rage that Doom's own free hand firing his powerful energy blast.

Vibranium couldn't protect everything. The king of Wakanda laid defeated on the road. "My armor may not be made of the rare vibranium, but it wields more power than your so called _gods _you and your people sadly worship."

He prepared to end his life, but something in his vision wavered. It was Rescue in her camouflage mode! _Idiot. _He let loose and his attack hit her directly on the chest. But what he didn't notice was her true purpose for her bravery. Surrounding him was orb after orb of glowing purple energy. Then before he can blink, they all exploded at once and thick purplish fog filled the air.

Excitement that her long shot plan actually worked gave her the will to get up through the pain and tell that no good scheming bad guy who just got owned.. "HA! Take that Dr. Dork! Energy bombs for the win!"

But when the smoke cleared, Doom was standing there like the big explosion was nothing short but a small fire cracker.

"Pepper, get out of there!" Black Widow threw her smoke grenades and clouded the area. Hawkeye's sunglasses finally came into use for they weren't ordinary sunglasses, I mean why would he wear sunglasses at night? The colorful heat signatures gave him every position his allies and enemy were in even when they were coated in the thick smog. He fired two arrows beneath the Lavertian's feet and both of them released a magnetic field that should keep the metal man in place, giving Rescue time to run. Doom had other plans, however.

He simply raised his hands as if the magnets that should be weighing him down like boulders were not there at all and called upon the dark clouds shielding New York from the sky. Lightning strikes crashed around their summoner. Rescue activated her jet boots and full power and she slid against the road scattering sparks, just in time before a bolt struck right where she was earlier. She wasn't their only target. The lightning kept aiming at any hero still standing and no matter how hard they run the attacks just keep coming.

Like any bad guy would've done, Doom laughed at their desperation. He could've done this from the start but he wanted to enjoy himself before getting to the main course of his intentions.

Hawkeye rolled out of a lightning strike's way but didn't expect it had enough force to make him have a bone crushing relationship with a nearby car.

"Babe!" His girlfriend rushed out to him see if he's even alive so she didn't pay attention to Doom's own lightning hitting her from behind. At least those two will be dreaming together.

Infuriated, Hulk put the last of his stamina into his next punch and broke through Doom's dome. His breathing was ragged and his limp after all those attempts he made to break free so it only took one quantum blast and a powerful strike of lightning from above to finish the job. His knees fell first before transforming back into Bruce Banner and fall. Then Doom swiveled around and punched the sneaky Rescue. Her camouflage disappeared as fast as her courage did when Doom's hands overflowing of green energy were aimed upon her.

But before he could fire, something foul entered his nose and he nearly gagged from the smell. It smelled like a dirty gym sock doubled dipped in skunk juice and left in the sewer for days!

"Didn't your mom teach you anything about manners?" a familiar cocky voice said from behind. He turned around with his anger boiling to new heights and got face first into a powerful blue unibeam. His feet slid against the ground and dust scattered.

"Stark!"

Iron Man ascended down with arms folded. "In the flesh or… armor actually."

**A/N: I may update the last few chapters**


	5. The Wolf and the Tigress

Tony shut off his jet boots for a split second and a green death ray flew above his head. "Have you tried aiming, Doom?" he mocked. "Maybe if you did, your low tech armor can actually hit me?"

"Low tech?" Doom mused. "Are your sensors still as obsolete as usual? Doom's tech is far beyond you and even your father's comprehension. It is a technology that will always outmatch yours."

"Oh yeah?" Tony dropped to Doom's level and dust scattered beneath his feet. "Let's see it outmatch this!" Drawing every single bit of energy from the armor's AC to its power source, he fired a gigantic unibeam so powerful that Doom was forced to use both hands to block the attack.

Though the Latverian struggled, he managed to hold long enough to a point where blue beam slowly died down. Once the dust settled, he could see the beam disintegrated the road in its path but the hero who shot it was missing. Not only that, but his sensors were actually having a hard time finding him. Where's Tony?

The answer came through a large barrage of shoulder missiles from above. The damage was powerful enough for the entire population of New York to wake up from their blissful dreams and wonder, _what the hell?._

Tony's shoulder pads retracted back into position. A circle in his screen continued to enlarge and then shrink as it searched for Doom beneath the smoke. He didn't have to look at all. Doom's own powerful beam aimed at his head sent him flying back. If he didn't activate his shield in time, he wouldn't have eyes to see stars floating above his barely intact head.

Rocks crumbled under Doom's feet much like Tony's hopes.

There's no way Rhodey will let his friend die! He dropped from the sky and punched that son of a female dog right on the face. That failed horribly.

Using one hand, Doom blasted War Machine away. His right hand still has one more blast reserved for the one in red.

"Rescue to the rescue!" Pepper shouted at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Tony's arm and lifted themselves high towards the sky. Doom followed slowly with an amused expression and arms folded so smugly that Pepper stuck her tongue at him. "C'mon Tony, wake up! You're like the only one I know who has the best chance of getting rid of Doom!"

Her incessant voice caused him to groan and shake his melted brain back to reality. "Auugh, Pepper? I don't wanna go to school anymore. They give me so much work that it makes my brain hurt.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What was that for, Pepper? That hurt!"

"Because Rhodey is getting flipped around like a pancake!" To emphasize, she held his head and directed it towards their friend trapped in a green aura. Over and over again he was ruthlessly slammed down against the ground by a single stroke of Doom's finger without the slightest sign of slowing down.

"Uh right. Sorry Pepper." He flew towards Doom with repulsors ready to fire. "Don't worry, War Machine, Imma comin!" He fired his repulsors but they were blocked by the Latverian's palm. Then without warning, his armor detected a layer of quantum energy envelop his entire body like plastic wrap. And now just like Rhodey he's nothing more than a useless tool meant to be thrown around senselessly. Rescue charged in two help, however the jerk villain used both Iron Man and War Machine to sandwich her in between. They all tumbled out of the air and crashed head first into the ground. That's gotta hurt.

The three friends struggled to stand as heavy rubble fell off their backs. Together they cracked their busted up joints and held onto each other for support. Even with the OG Iron Man on their side, things were not going well.

"This is far too easy for Doom. It would be better if all of you heroes just suck up whatever little pride you have left and bow before Doom."

Pepper fist bumped her hands, her anger echoing alongside sound. "That's it! No more Miss Nice Rescue! It's time for a Doom beat down!"

What did she say? Rhodey quickly grabbed her shoulder before she can fly off recklessly. "Wait a minute, Pepper! Do you really think taking on Doom by yourself is a good idea? We gotta think of a plan."

"You want a plan? Here's a plan. I'll distract Doom while you guys think of a plan, got it? Any problems?" She glanced at Tony and he shrugged.

"Well, I got a problem with it! We barely held on our own together against him! What makes you think you can last two seconds!"

"Don't worry, Rhodey. I found on the Internet that when one of your close friends is about to die your brain starts thinking faster or something. I'm sure you and Tony will think of something," she reassured. With that said, she activated her jet boots at full power and flew off, ignoring Rhodey's protests. "Adios Amigoes!"

"She's gonna die," Rhodey said, a look of defeat hidden behind his mask.

"Not if I can help it," Tony assured and held out a red robot centipede the size of a pebble. "Because I've got this!"

"What is that? A bug that explodes if you step on it?"

"I'm serious, Rhodey. This thing is gonna save our lives. You see, ever since me and Gene left Doom as breakfast for some gigantic demon thing, I've always had the feeling that he would come back for my head or something. Soooooooooooo, using Stark Industries' latest technology, I have created a bug that will screw around with Doom's circuits once it digs into his armor, and will stay that way as long as he doesn't find a way to remove it. "

"Great!" Rhodey cheered with his happiness blooming like a flower. "You should've told me you had that little miracle before we started losing this fight."

Beneath Tony's mask, he averted his gaze away, embarrassed. There was just one teensy little problem that Rhodey probably won't like. "The only trouble is, Doom's armor has so much power going through that he might accidentally fry the robot before it can fry his circuits."

The flower withered and died. But a spark of hope brought it back to life. "I got an idea. Remember you said Doom's power recovery rate was slower than yours? If we force him to use a lot of power from his suit, he'd be powered down just enough for your bug to work?"

"I guess that can work, but his recovery rate is less than a second. We need someone really fast to put it in and I'm pretty Laser is knocked out cold."

And in that moment, the stunningly fast speedster, Kid Flash appeared in front of them with a cocky smile to boast. "Did somebody say…. _fast!"_

Stunned silence followed until the sound of Pepper crashing against a building broke it. "Uhh… who are you?" Rhodey asked before Tony could.

"Oh you know,I'm Kid Flash, the second fastest thing alive next to my grandpa, Flash," he said with overwhelming pride. "And if you want my autograph, it's five dollars. Food prices are rising for some reason so I need as much money I can gather for Cheese Puffs. Superhero work doesn't pay you know." Each word that left his mouth his speech began to increase in speed with each name of his favorite foods; ranging from a simple sandwich to the biggest hamburger ever created.

It wasn't until Tony put a hand over the speedster's mouth that he stopped. "Ok ok we get it. You're fast and you like to eat a lot, but are you fast enough to put this bug," he held it to his face, "inside the guy who's currently beating up my friend?"

Faster than a blink of an eye, Kid Flash grabbed the centipede and eyed it curiously. "If the horse shoe fits, then yeah."

"I don't think that's how it's said," Rhodey pointed out.

He scoffed. "Tomato potato. I'm still working on this timeline's sayings."

_Timeline? _Tony wondered for a moment. He felt like asking the kid what exactly did he mean by _timeline_, but Pepper suddenly crashing near their feet reminded him what was more important; getting rid of Doom. He helped his fallen friend back to her feet with only a few painful groans and dusted the dirt off. He said something to her, but the only thing she heard were echoes. It wasn't until Tony slapped her wake did she get her hearing back. "Pepper! Can you hear me!"

"Yes, I can hear you!" she screamed back, pissed. "What do you want!?"

"What I need you to do is fire your unibeam at full power with me and Rhodey, just like we did on that alien ship. Can you do that?"

She looked away with arms a crossed, as if she expected him to already know the answer. "Of course I can. Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"Another domino ready to fall," Doom answered. He landed back on Earth and made his way towards the group. It was time that he finally decided that he was through playing games. First, he'll get rid of Tony's friends whether he has to kill them or not, and then finish off the one thing he believes could foil his dreams.

"Ok guys, get ready," Tony instructed. "Kid, when I give the signal, run as fast as you can to put my bug inside him. Got it?"

Kid Flash saluted.

Whatever they were planning, it was gonna be all for nothing, or so Doom thought. If he didn't create a green dome around himself, their simultaneous unibeam would've caused more than a dent in his armor.

Like a fire being put out by water, the combined unibeam gradually dwindled into nothing. And when Doom's shield began to recede, Tony signaled Kid Flash with a yell. "Ok. go!"

Time stopped and everything froze in place around Kid. He ran at the top of his speed towards Doom. A thought made him trip over. Where was he suppose to put the damn thing? He's no expert on robots or robot suits or whatever the heck is going on. However, he found his chance. Deep claw marks were implanted on the Latverian's chest courtesy of Black Panther. Once he got close enough, he lunged forward, the only opening was a small hole where the barrier began to recede, and carefully planted the centipede on his chest. In that moment, it surged into life and crawled its way inside Doom. Kid Flash wore a triumphant grin and gazed upon Doom, waiting for him to explode into a million pieces. He received a harsh backhand from Doom instead.

Rescue and War Machine helped Kid back on his feet. He rubbed his chin. Looks like a few bone were broken but it could've been worse. Other than that…. he looked at Tony, expecting an answer. "Ok…. so….. now what?"

This wasn't suppose to happen. Tony at least expected a malfunction in Doom's armor that would overheat the suit to an unbearable state, not leave him with his still walkable legs. "I have no idea," the so called _genius _answered with dread.

But much to everyone's surprise, including Doom's, a portal as dark as the night opened up behind the villain, dragging his heavy frame against his will. "What is this?" he screamed through the howling wind. He could tell that this was his portal, but it was summoned without his knowing. "I didn't give my armor my consent to summon this portal!" He desperately commanded his armor to shut it off. The air conditioner turned on. The hell?

_My bug is actually messing with his controls!, _Tony thought proudly. Although, now's not the time to brag. Villains don't throw themselves into strange portals, you know. So, with his armored friends, he fired one last unibeam and sent Doom even closer to his doom. It wasn't enough. He was an INCH away from being spiraled into nowhere and he was stubbornly being like gum on a shoe.

"And now it's my turn to shine!" It was Kid Flash, running towards Doom with a dropkick that sent him back into the portal. A roar of rage were his final words before his own portal closed. Dust and trash scattered throughout the battlefield, signifying the end.

Doom has once again, been defeated. And just in time too. The armors wanned their wearers that their power levels well under 10 percent.

But their victory was short lived.

Reporters of every news channel you can imagine, even people carrying cell phones with hopes of taking a selfie with the heroes, swarmed everywhere. Everyone was worried as the constant flashes blinded their screens, except for Kid Flash. Probably because he was too busy happily signing autographs to care.

Then out of nowhere, thick black smoke covered the area. A rough hand grabbed Kid Flash and dragged him towards the equally shocked trio. "You three," a voice spoke near, "help me get everyone out of here and meet me by the closest abandoned street. Trust me, you'll find it. There should be an empty bulidingthere for us to hide."

What choice did they have?

* * *

A small mechanical probe the shape of a sphere stood stationary high in the sky throughout the entire battle. And looking through the probe's single eye was none other than Lex Luthor, sitting on his nearly indestructible desk with his elbows on the table and hands over his mouth. His gears were turning furiously at what he just witnessed. Quantum technology, a technology LexCorp has barely scratched the surface. of And that man in the red armor, his instincts told him there was something special under all that metal. His intuition never lies. He sighed, wishing for more data on the matter, and stood. Luthor walked to his clear windows and gazed upon the bright city of Metropolis. Soon, more than this city will be his to rule.

* * *

All the heroes who faced Doom were held up in a abandoned two story building in an equally abandoned street. A temporary base of operations the Justice League uses now and then.

It wasn't a bad home to say the least, it was quite homey as it was roomy actually with a couple of beds where the injured could rest, and a small kitchen near the what was suppose to look like a living room upstairs. There was even a flat screen T.V, but it was currently being used by Pepper. Rhodey tried to take the remote away from her, but she held it closed to her chest and hissed angrily like a savage animal. Zatanna and Tigress, who seemed to have taken the least amount of damage in the fight, tended everyone's wounds on the beds. A reluctant Kid Flash was used to zip around the room carrying medical supplies to those in need. Only once did he trip.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience," the dark knight explained to Tony in the middle of the room, "the reporters took photos of all your friends who some have barely anything to conceal their identity. Bringing them to a hospital would cause too much of a commotion."

Tony, armorless to save what little power his suit had left, smiled and waved off his apology. "No worries. Hulk can take a bullet to the head and spit it out like a wad of gum, and when Laser gets hurt in his energy form he just gets a huge headache that'll heal later. Jean, Panther, and Widow seem to only have a couple of bruises. Hawkeye, though, has at least one or two broken bones. Nothing like laying down on bed all day can fix."

Batman was prompted to ask which was which, but decided to find out later on his own. He's the goddamn Batman after all. "Well, on behalf of the League, I thank you. There could've been casualties without your help."

Tony couldn't help but grin and pose heroically. "Oh you know, it's my job as Iron Man to save those in need and-"

"But hack into our systems again, and I'll throw you into Belle Reve," the bat interrupted with a fierce glare. Tony had no idea what Belle Reve was, but the threat was clear. No arguments and a quick nod was the only thing he could muster as Batman entered the building's Zeta Beam, that was currently disguised as the bathroom. "I'll come to check on you once I sort everything out with the league. Until then…" he gave the scientist one more Bat Glare. "Stay out of trouble," he finished as orange light whisked him to who knows where.

Well, since almost everyone's out cold, better plop himself over to the couch and watch the obviously fake reality T.V show, Keeping up with the Kardashians, with Pepper before he dies from boredom. A tap on his shoulder had other plans. It was Zatanna, obviously a little shy with her constant swaying and her hands clasped tightly together.

"Umm… hi," the young sorceress greeted with a wave. "Tony, right? I just wanted to say thank you to you and all of your for showing up. None of us would here if it weren't for you guys I guess."

"Like I said to your wannabe vampire, no worries. I'm certain my friends can take a beating or two without crying like babies. In fact, I'm more worried for yours. How are they doing?"

If Tony was expecting a, "Don't worry! My friends are as tough as vibranium bricks!" he gonna disappoint. The sorceress rubbed her arm, uncertain what to say. "Depends on your definition of _ok…."_

"Explain."

"You see that blonde tending to Wolf over on that bed?" She pointed her finger to Tigress hugging the unconscious Wolf's warm neck, his perky ears and leg twitching constantly from her soft strokes on his head,

"Seems normal to me. A girl and her dog- I mean wolf spending time together."

Zatanna rubbed her arm faster than ever with her blue eyes casted on the floor. A single tear threatened to drop. "I'm not really suppose to tell this to anyone. Although since most of the league knows… her boyfriend died some time ago."

Great, now Tony was starting to cry. "She's probably going through the depression stage, that's all. Believe me, I've gone through that too. She'll get over it."

Her sudden firm grip on her arm made him not so sure. "That's the thing, she's not. From time to time we find her trying to get drunk on alcohol, trying to lose herself to random drugs, and one time we even caught her trying to kill herself.."

He bit his lip, his brain trying to process what he just heard. "If that's the case… then why is she… you know…." he nudged his head towards Tigress who has fallen asleep next to her wolf, "still here?"

A warm smile graced Zatanna. "It's because of Wolf. Remember when I kept saying _trying _earlier? Yeah, we would find bottles of alcohol unopened, the drugs unused, the noose left hanging alone, and a big old wolf curled protectively around a scared little girl who kept crying into his fur."

Tony was left speechless. "Wow… that's deep."

"I know, but I wish that her boyfriend never died. Things would be easier on all of us if he didn't."

He comforted her with a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I once thought my dad died in a plane crash, but it turns out he was kidnapped by my friend to look for these ancient highly advanced alien rings. Chances are, her boyfriend may still be alive."

"It's a chance," Zatanna agreed with a slight nod, and if there really is a chance, she's going to take it. And by taking, she means grabbing Tony's hand and leading him to the Zeta Beam.

"H-Hey," he protested. "Where are we going?"

Once they were securely inside, she explained, "We're going to my room up in the Watch Tower. Aqualad told me you hacked into our systems to give yourself membership to use the Zeta Beams. You should be able to follow and help me get Wally back."

If it means helping whoever this Wally person, he happily obliged.

Meanwhile, a pizza commercial ad ran on the T.V, prompting Pepper to ask, "Hey, Tony! Me and Rhodey are gonna go get pizza for everyone. Can I borrow your wallet?"

"Do I have to go?" Rhodey groaned out.

"Can I come?" Kid Flash asked running up to Pepper. His stomach's up for a light snack.

Tony grumbled and fished out his wallet, throwing it to her before he disappeared in orange light. After his molecules reassembled, he followed Zatanna hand in hand. Wait a minute, this place looks familiar. Lush green life growing outside of the building, the bright stars glimmering in the sky, and the perfect view of the blue Earth? He's back where he started! But at least he has this nice looking woman guiding him. "Is it safe for me to be here? I mean I don't know if you know this but I kind of-"

"Pissed off members of the Justice League. "She grinned, and kind of laughed a little when remembered Green Arrow sulking in the hallways. "Don't worry about that. The entire league is built on trust. So if I bring in a guy who once took on Superman and escaped, everyone will trust me enough to bring him here, as long as I stay with him of course."

"Seriously? If your league is built around trust, what happens if someone breaks it? You what, hire an assassin to get rid of that person?

"No, we just kick them out."

Oh, that totally makes sense. Which one of you readers agree?

Whatever definition of the word _bedroom _Zatanna had in her dictionary, it sure wasn't in Tony's. It didn't look like any person's bedroom at all. More like a library with cabinets overstuffed with either old or new books on every corner! "Total noob question but… how come the inside of your room looks bigger than the outside?"

"Magic," she said simply, as if it was obvious.

Being a skeptic, he replied, "Magic, huh? Sorry,I can't believe you. I once thought this guy was using magic until I found out that he's actually using very advanced technology."

She chuckled. He sure did remind her of a certain speedster.

"What are you laughing at?"

Her expression saddened. "Sorry. It's nothing. "C,mon help me check out the books in shelves for a spell that will help cheer my friend."

He hadn't budged an inch. Instead, he said playfully, "Say the magic word."

In a matter of minutes of looking through endless unreadable words and weird pictures, the genius scientist already felt like giving up. Oh well, one more stupid book he can't read and he'll ask if he can head back. The book he picked was old and tattered with brown pieces of the cover ready to be ripped off. He opened it to a random page, because that always works, and found a picture of a princess kissing a frog. Finally, there was something he can understand. A good old story about a frog turning into a handsome prince.

"That's it!" a cry of delight screamed behind. The sound alone made him want to jump out of his skin. It was Zatanna, eyes sparkling with glee over his shoulder keen on the book he has.

"What's it?" he asked, honestly confused.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know this. The story about a frog turning into a handsome prince is actually a true story! What really happened is that the human who turned into a frog asked a powerful witch to turn him back into human. The witch said that he can only turn back when he is feeling a strong sense of emotion. So when the princess kissed him, he was filled with the powerful emotion of love that the witch was able to cast her spell."

An eyebrow raised, he replied. "Are you suggesting we use the so called spell on Wolf instead of trying to find your friend's boyfriend? And considering Wolf was never human to begin with, isn't this a little dangerous?"

"Listen, Wally may still be alive, but it's time for all of us to move on. She can't keep sulking for her entire life, waiting for her dead boyfriend to come up and say, hey guys, I'm back! And besides, I can't think of anyone better suited to replace him other than Wolf. It's Tigress' best shot at recovering."

Can't argue with that I guess.

* * *

Wolf awoken to the familiar feeling of his human snuggled into his chest. Yes, his human. He started calling her that in his head a long time ago. Because without him, she would be lost in her own despair, and he just couldn't allow that to happen to his human, he cared far too much for her to. Not caring in a romantic sense anyways. Sometimes though, he wished he himself was a human so that he could love her the same way that red head did. A mutated animal could dream.

Suddenly, his human woke up too, but with a clear tired smile as she locked eyes with her wolf. "Morning in eleven o'clock at night, Wolf" she greeted and scratched him behind the ears. Normally, he would bite off the hand of anyone who dare touch his most sensitive part, even Superboy, but for Tigress, if it makes her happy, he'd gladly show his appreciation by wagging his tail and an affectionate lick.

Tigress nearly laughed from the feeling of his warm saliva coating her cheek and snuggled deeper into his fluffy white fur, but sadness escaped through her sigh. Concerned, Wolf whimpered for her attention. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. "I'm sorry that you have to put up with someone like me," she apologized through tears. "It must be a real pain for you to spend every second of your life to be used as a rag for tears." He whimpered, louder this time, as if trying to say it's okay. "But from now on," she said with determination growing as fast as the loudness of her voice, "I won't be some crying wreck in a club full of superheroes. I'm going to be Tigress, the second best powerless hero next to Batman!" Happy with her resolve, Wolf congratulated her with an neverending nuzzle. Her protests were mixed in with her laughs as she tried pushing his great head away., but to no avail. He only stopped when she said one lastthing. "Thank you…." To his surprise, she kissed the tip of his black nose, causing a chemical reaction of strange red marks on his cheeks.

"If that isn't a blush, then I don't know what is. Hurry up and cast the spell thing already," Tony whispered quietly to Zatanna, both hidden behind the couch. She closed her eyes, focusing all her inner sorcery, and muttered ancient words, which sounded like total gibberish to Tony. Her eyes turned pure pink as the words she spoke echoed off of her.

Wolf doubled over in pain and fell off the bed, writhing and howling on the floor. Tigress immediately rushed over to him. Her hands were reluctant to touch him as his changes began. He could feel every bone in his body shift and increase in size, painfully at that. His body broaden in muscles as his entire torso changed into human like with abs firm enough to cut cheese. His paws steadily turned into human hands and feet, albeit still holding wickedly sharp claws. Not to mention he still retains his rough black dog pads on the palms of his big hands and the soles of his large four-toed feet. With this new form, he was able to fall on his knees and clutch his wolf head. And there was just too much pain invading him to open his yellow eyes.

Now the last thing Zatanna had left to do was to remove his wolf-like features, namely his muzzle, his canine teeth and claws, and fur, but it was exactly that moment Pepper chose to bolt out of the door with a towering pile of pizza boxes in her arms. "We're back!" she called out loud. Just exactly how much did she spend? Whatever the case, she had so much pizza in her arms that she didn't notice Tony's armor in backpack mode in front of her. Like what would've happened to even the gods of not tripping, she tripped.

Boxes after boxes of pizza fell, unleashing a variety of toppings to rain down on the floor. Just enough landed on Zatanna to revert her eyes back to normal and mess up her spell. "Ew!" she screeched when pieces of anchovies stuck to her hair. Seriously, who eat anchovies these days?

Wolf's eyes snapped open. He raised himself off the ground and towered over Tigress, giving her a perfect description of his new body. He stood tall and proud with a height nearly seven feet and thick muscles covered in fur overloading his stature. His arms were humanely shaped but his legs were oddly jointed,A pair of magically created khakis covered his nether regions. Thank the gods.

Unbearable pain and rage clouded Wolf's way of thinking. His tree trunk arms lunged at Tigress, who was currently too stunned to react, and effortlessly flung her onto his shoulder.

Zatanna wiped off the pepperoni over her eyes and yelled to the crazed beast. "Wolf, what do you think you're doing? Put Tigress down!"

Whether he understood her or not, Wolf merely glanced towards their direction and growled dangerously.

The four stayed quiet, hoping to not provoke the creature any further. One wrong move and they might as well be food for him.

"What's up guys, I'm back!" Kid Flash cheered after running through the door with arms full of pizza boxes. Ok, who seriously needs that many pizzas? Rhodey followed with an equally large amount of boxes, huffing and out of breath. "Sorry we're late. Me and my new friend, Rhodey, here had to wait for the rest of the pizzas to be finished. Anything new?" Wolf snarled, drawing the speedsters attention. "Wait, why is Tigress kicking and screaming on that monster that looks like Wolf?"

"Save her!" the sorceress yelled.

He put his red goggles back on. "Right. Sorry!" Faster than light, he ran towards the beast, saving his damsel in distress and grouping back with the others. When he finally realized his human gone, he roared his loudest roar and charged at them.

"_Part mih ni a egac!" _Mystical light in the form of a cage entrapped him. It was too late to pull the breaks and he slammed against the bars. He was only a few feet away from his human and being so close he won't give up that easily. Using his sharp claws, he continued to slash the cage relentlessly "Now's a good time for you guys to suit up!" Zatanna suggested. Tony quickly grabbed his backpack and put it on. On his command, plate after plate of red metal enveloped his body. For a moment, darkness was the only thing he could see as he donned the mask, until his armor came to life.

_Warning: Power levels below 10 percent. Please replace power cells the whenever possible._

Pepper and Rhodey's suits, however, were on the other side of the room. No problem. Just one stroll through a ravenous wolf's path and they'll be fine. Though the instant they ran to get their armor, the magical cage broke in a small explosion. The force sent them back and hit the wall, knocking the wind out of their lungs . Angered, Tony activated his jet boots at full power towards Wolf. The beast swatted him away like a wad of paper. Kid Flash foolishly chose to mimick him and got a well sevred backhand. Iron Man fought the urge to black out. He can't give up now, but not alot of power and ideas at his disposal, the best thing he could do to subdue the beast was fire his sonic disruptors. That did the trick. Wolf stagged and nearly fell to his knees as he tried protecting his sensitive ears from that skull wrecnhing sound. However, he didn't expect him to suddenly charge at him and headbutt him against the wall. The harsh impact was enough to knock him out cold.

With nothing else in his way, he lumbered forward to his human. Zatanna tried to cast another spell, but Wolf muffled her words with a hand over her mouth. He lifted her with that one hand and readied to bite her head off.

Pepper struggled to regain her vision. The picture may be blurry, but she can clearly make out Zatanna about to be mutilated right in front of her. Crap, what does she do now? No armor equals no power. And no power equals uselessness! There must be something she can do. A pizza box caught her eye. Of course, how can she be so blind? The power of pizaa is the answer! "Hey you big bad werewolf beast thing!" she shouted for attention. Much to her relief, he heard and focused his attention to her. "HAVE SOME PIZZA!" She threw the box with all her might, the food flying out of its home and directly into Wolf's face. He dropped Zatanna and howled in pain as he felt molten hot cheese burn into his skin.

"That's my cue!" Grabbing a handful of bandage rolls, Kid Flash circled around him in a yellow tornado, wrapping the huge wolf man with neverending fabric. When the tornado settled, Kid Flash admored his work of art trapped in a cocoon of bandages. Perfect, he looks exactly like a mummy. Just give him a pillow sack and he's ready for Halloween.

Wolf ripped through the fabric and slashed at him. He fell flat on his butt and felt a trickle of his own blood drip from his chest. He raised another clawed hand, prepared to finish the job, but something from behind jumped and grabbed onto his neck. He was about to tear the offender off of him, but it turned out to be Tigress, softly stroking his head and whispering gently, "Shh…. calm down, Wolf. You don't need to fight anymore… I'm here now… like how you're always here for me…"

His arms fell and his expression softened. His ears fell flat, ashamed, and his tail wagged.

Minutes after recovering, the five crowded around Wolf who was currently on his knees hugging Tigress, who in turn kept petting his head to quell his rage. She eyebrowed them. "You guys mind explaining what all of this is?"

Embarrassed, Tony and Zatana began rubbing the back of their head. "We sort of…. used a spell to make Wolf human," the magician explained. "And once the spell stops there's no way of reversing or completing it. It only worked halfway because SOMEONE had to get anchovy pizza." All eyes directed towards Pepper.

"Don't blame her," Kid defended. "I asked her to get me anchovy pizza. Every topping is my favorite you know."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just explain to me why he was suddenly in a bloodrage."

"I think I can answer that," a voice so rough and masculine it can attract hundreds of females from the nearest concert. It was coming directly from Wolf, much to everyone's astonishment.

"You can talk?" Rhodey piped up.

"Yes, I can talk" he snapped. "Whatever effects the spell you idiots used granted me the ability to speak. Now back to the topic. I'm sorry you guys had to see that side of me. It's only because I felt so much pain during my transformation, I guess my brain switched to my basic animal instincts."

"Which were?" the smiking girl he's been hugging asked.

"To survive and protect the one I really care about," he answered plainly. He avoided the word _love _on purpose. Minutes of mental debates past. Now that he's in this new form, will he still be accepted in the Justice League. More importantly, what would Superboy think when he sees him? He decided to worry about it later when he caught Kid Flash eating pizzas off the floor. "Dude, seriously?"

"What?" he said through a mouthful of pizza.

* * *

Batman sat with his fellow comrades here to discuss these new _heroes. _Some weren't really liking these new heroes, mainly Green Arrow and Superman, because they held a potential to pose as a threat to the entire league. Batman on the other hand, begged to differ. He typed a few panels on his holographic screen and the faces of Hulk, Panther, Widow, Hawkeye, Jean, Laser, Rhodey, Pepper, and then finally Tony showed up in the middle of the group. "And this is who I believe to be their leader, Tony Stark. A.K.A: Iron Man."

"And your point is?" Green Arrow asked, still a bit salty over the loss of his bow.

"My point is we need to gain the trust of Tony Stark in order to get the trust of those who follow him."

"And why do we need to do that?" Superman said, a little pissed off from the unibeam that burnt a part of his fabulous hair..

He typed a few commands on his screen and the full body of Lex Luthor appeared, showing off that smug smile of his and dressed formally in a suit. "Because of him." Now everybody was listening. "Ever since Luthor gained Tseng's position as the United Nations' Secretary General, it will became that much easier for him to make the world believe we're corrupted. What we need are heroes that the world…. that _this _world has never heard of to infiltrate whatever he has planned."

"And if it doesn't work?" the man of steel asked, getting off his chair. "If it makes our situation worse?"

Batman glared Superman's a$$ back down. "It will work," he answered simply but somehow powerfully. No arguments followed. That's right. No one argues with Batman.

* * *

A young teenager ran across the golden streets of Asgard, trying desperately to avoid being caught by his big brother.

"Loki, you get back here!" his older brother shouted.

Crap, that voice sounded close! He needs to hide somewhere and fast! He check his right and found a back alley. Perfect. Without a moment's hesitation, he dived into the shadows. Then with a flick of his fingers, casted illusion magic to better hide his lean frame.

Just in time too.

Thor came into few, his blonde hair ruffled after hours of running, and Mjolnir grasped tightly in his rage filled hand. His gaze met Loki's, and for a brief moment, the god of Mischief felt fear. It was short lived, thank the gods, when Thor ran off to find him somewhere else. Fool.

Loki slammed his back against the wall, breathing heavily after running for so long, and slid down until he was in sitting position. Running away from annoying big brother: mission accomplished. Next step, make sure to have all the essentials.

Stupid mortal green sweater…. check

Stupid mortal green T-shirt…. check.

Stupid mortal blue jeans…. check.

Stupid mortal n bowl haircut…. check.

Stupid mortal sneakers….. check.

He removed a handheld mirror from his satchel and lifted his lips. Brushed teeth this morning…. check. Ok, he's ready.

Oh how long he's been waiting for this moment, to leave Asgard for the first time in his life. Sure here he has an endless amount of allowance and hot girls ready to be asked out on a date here, but what's the point when Thor is becoming king. No point, that's what. And not even Heimdall can stop him. That stalker may see everything in the nine realms, but Loki is not traveling to another neighbor realm. He's traveling to another universe! All thanks to this mysterious blue glowing orb he bought off in the black market. He took it out of the satchel and admired its beauty in the palm of his hand with his emerald eyes.

Already he can see what world he's heading into reflect off the surface. Men(and a girl) in iron suits, a fellow hot magician, and what appears to be a blonde in love with a bipedal wolf. Loki don't judge.

He crushed the orb and blue haze from the shattered pieces began to snake around his body.

Look out DC universe, because here comes Loki!

**End of chapter! Now I'm sorry if this chapter took so long to make, but I was busy working on my new story **_**Pain Doesn't Hurt at All. **_**It's about a lion named Kovu being the bastard son of Nala and Scar. It's pretty dark, depressing, and humorous in some chapters. I would appreciate it if you guys took your time into reading it and reviewing.**

**Anyways, will Wolf and Tigress' relationship blossom into love? And if so, what will Wally think? Foreshadow? Maybe. Is Doom really gone? And what plans does Loki have for the DC universe? Find out next time on the next chapter that will be called, **_**Fate and Mischief Don't Mix. **_**Feel free to predict what's gonna happen next in the reviews. So far, my favorite character is Pepper. Follow and favorite please!**


End file.
